Sir Beardful (The Elite Hunter)
''"Aaaaaaaeeeurgh!" '' Sir Beardful is the primary protagonist of the series. He formed The Hunting Squad and has been involved in many hunting operations leading him to be the squad's elite hunter, and best suited to destroying the Wyler. He is played by the Admin TopWylerHunter Early Life Education Beardful attended the same local school as the other members of the squad, where he used his real name McGrory. McGrory did well in his exams and took an interest in the Sciences and Social Science, while also taking on the study of Religion. He again did well with his chosen few topics and applied to University, but was denied for his beard was considered an ill omen. Rise of a hunter McGrory never shaved his mighty beard as it was his symbol of pride, but others were mortified of it and it was clear that McGrory needed to take another path. He began extensively training himself physically and used his University fees to travel the world, being dubbed 'Beardful' by an English tourist he met abroad once. The name stuck and he felt 'Sir' was a nice touch on his part too. Sir Beardful adopted various hunting techniques and became a member of various Hunting groups, including the British secret Hunting Society, which he worked with very well and rose to become a high ranking member. The Hunting Society Beardful served for a long time in The Hunting Sociey, and picked up a further arsenal of techniques, molding them into his own set of specialties that he had picked up through his time with different hunters, and this level of power he had granted him his own Hunting Party. The Tragedy of Bedford Rise Leading his Hunting Party to Bedford Rise for the first time, Sir Beardful encountered the Wyler and the entire party was wiped out but Beardful, leaving him as the sole survivor and due to the reliance of Sir Beardful from The Hunting Society, they quickly dissolved under stress and lack of guidance. The Hunting Squad Formation of a new gang Following the disappearance of The Hunting Society, Sir Beardful was left to his own devices, but saw the Wyler as the best oppurtunity for publicity and completion is his whole career. He made it his priority to track down and slay the beast, but he knew it was not a task for one man, so he formed The Hunting Squad. He sought out Rhys Attenborough and his friend and cameraman Pablo to forge an alliance and to be the first members of the Hunting Squad, and together they recruited more members of value until each role was filled. Trip to Bedford Rise The Squad in action Sir Beardful soon put his new squad into action, when with a five man team he went to investigate Bedford Rise; the place of The Hunting Party's demise. Footage of this event can be seen in the Wyler Teaser Trailer. Traits Sir Beardful is the most proficient caller in The Hunting Squad, and can use his abilities to a degree at some points to help lure out the Wyler. He also uses a variety of techniques that he took from around the world on his travels, and he is a talented marksman with all manner of rifles.